japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Meredith McCoy
Meredith McCoy Mauldin (born August 11, 1980) is an American actress, singer, and voice actress who has worked for Funimation. Meredith has done national commercials for Radio Shack, AT&T, 7-Eleven, and Chevrolet. Her father Jaan McCoy is a longtime radio personality in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. McCoy has been singing professionally since the age of seventeen. She has sung with the Cary Richards orchestra, traveled all over the U.S. with Vince Vance and the Valiants, and has performed with Ricky Derek's Night 'Oh' Cabaret. She performed with Corner Pocket, a local six-piece jazz/swing band based in Dallas, Texas, as a lead female vocalist and released their album On Cue.1 McCoy was also featured in the Kenny Chesney Video "There Goes My Life", which won CMT's Flame Worthy Male Video of the Year for 2004. Anime *Blue Gender (TV) – Lu/Su & Woman #1 *Blue Gender The Warrior (movie) – Minh *Burst Angel (TV) – Yoko (Eps. 5-6) *Case Closed (TV) – Kari (Ep 6), Mazy (Ep. 43) & Suzu (Eps. 63-64) *Dragon Ball (TV) – Launch, Gatchan, Hasky, Midori Norimaki, Tanmen, Dirty Boy (Ep. 29) & Johnny (Ep. 4) *Dragon Ball GT (TV) – Android 18, Marron, Computer (Ep. 19), Launch (Ep. 64), Pitalan Nurse (Ep. 24) & Sci-Bot (Ep. 17) *Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure – Launch *Dragon Ball Super (TV) – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Android 18, Ena (Orphen, Ep. 16), Ikose, Launch (Eps. 11-13, 30), Princess Snake's Maid (Ep. 14), Rom (Orphen, Ep. 16) & Tommy (blind boy) *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (movie) – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (movie 11) as Android 18; Marron *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (movie) as Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z: The History Of Trunks (special) as Android 18 *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (movie) *Fruits Basket (TV) as Kagura Sohma; Mai Gotou; Prince Yuki Fan Girl #1 *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Kyle (Ep 9); Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist: Chibi Party (OVA) as Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OVA) as Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OVA) as Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Maria Ross *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Karen (Ep 4) *Gunslinger Girl (TV) as Patricia (Ep 8) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Patricia (Eps 5, 7) *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Bonita *Kodocha (TV) as Jackie O *Lupin III: Crisis in Tokyo (special) as Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Dead or Alive (movie) as Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Dragon of Doom (special) as Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (movie) as Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Island of Assassins (special) as Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar (special) as Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: The Columbus Files (special) as Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (special) as Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (movie) as Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Voyage to Danger (special) as Fujiko Mine *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) – Additional Voice *Rumbling Hearts (TV) as Hitomi *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Atsuko; Misako; Sasuga Anime Films * Video Games *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Launch (Mean) *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Origins – Launch (Nice & Mean) *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Android 18 & Launch (Mean & Nice) *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Android 18 *Super Dragon Ball Z – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Android 18 & Launch (Nice & Mean) *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Android 18 Quotes Knownable Roles *'Android 18' *'Launch' Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES